Bittersweet Relations
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Oneshot] The relations between a father and his daughter are very complicated. It's even more so when your father is Myotismon. [Rated T to be on the safe side]


Hello, loyal fans! Okay, this story came to me in a dream. It's very different from my other stories because there's no Gatomon or Wizardmon! sniffles Instead, this story is between a father (Myotismon) and his daughter (Eve, who's NOT the same one in my 1st story.) Remember: It came to me in a dream, so it's gonna be weird and it may not make sense at points. Hopefully, someone out there cares... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: reading e-mail, pop-up appears WHATEVER WISH YOU WANT, WE CAN GRANT! TYPE YOUR WISH HERE: me typing make me the owner of Digimon enter RESULTS: WHY DID YOU PICK THE ONE WISH WE CAN'T GRANT? me, infuriated you said you could grant me any wish! Any wish! I'm gonna sue... uh, does anyone out there have enough money to sue them?

**_My name is Evelyn and I am 5 years old. I have a mommy who loves me and really cares about me. Me and my mommy do lots of things together. When fall comes, we rake leaves together, and then jump into the pile, and laugh. After a big snow storm, she bundles me up and we go outside and play in the snow. She also takes care of me when I am sick. I love my mommy very much. _**

**_My mommy tells me that I have a daddy who loves me. Mommy says he was mean to her, so she took me away to keep me safe from him. My mommy doesn't like to talk about him. Sometimes, she locks herself in the bathroom and starts crying because he hurt her so badly. We haven't seen Daddy for 10 days. She says that she never wanted to see him again. I think she hates him. Even though Mommy may hate him, she taught me to never hate anyone, so even though he hurt mommy and she hates him, I don't hate him. One day, I hope that we can all be one happy family again._**

_If only it could happen_, the 15-year-old LadyDevimon named Evelyn thought; commenting on the last sentence. It was impossible for her to be a happy family. The main reason that they couldn't be a happy family was because there was no family left, only her estranged father. Another thing, she detested that malevolent figure that was her father, Myotismon.  
She recalled the earlier memories of her father, before they hated each other. One memory of hers stood out. It was her first day of school and she was infuriated when she realized that he could not take her to school, so she went to school, accompanied by her mother. When she got home, she realized that her mother had kicked him out. For what reason was still a mystery to her, but he obviously had done something horrible. She regretted the fight of that morning and wanted nothing more to be daddy's little girl again. Her opinion would change 10 days later.  
She and her mother went on a picnic behind their house and across the river; in a nice, shady spot. Unfortunately, he came to see her and interrupted. When Eve's mother, Selena, protested, he started to rebuke her, but first, he took Eve away from Selena and locked her in his carriage.  
He and Selena started arguing, but of what, Eve was unsure of. She was too busy trying to figure out how to unlock the door. Finally, they stopped, and he turned towards the carriage, and walked toward it. She must have yelled something that made him snap, and he turned around and proceeded to whip her.  
As Eve peered out the window, she stared at her father in disbelief. _Why is he hurting Mommy? _She continued watching her mother being lashed at, and felt that she shouldn't pull herself away from the window. Then, she saw him pause and look at Selena, as if he were an artist admiring his work.

Her mother was on her knees, trying to suppress her tears of pain, although she was covered in blood. Eve turned her attention toward her father. He looked at Selena, and seemed to show pity towards her, as if he had a conscience telling him that what he was doing was wrong. Then, ignoring that feeling, he treaded towards the carriage once more, turning his back on his former bride and leaving her to die.  
Eve saw her mother collapse on the ground, so she sprinted out of the carriage, startling her father. She ran to her mother's limp body and tried desperately to wake her mother up, but it was to no avail. Her mother was pixilated and Eve lost control and started sobbing. Her mother, the light of her life, was gone.  
Her father tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "Come on, Eve. We have to leave." Then, out of anger, she tried to smack him, but he caught her hand and gripped it tight. She started to become very frightened that he would kill her too. Instead, he spit back venomously, "Now you listen to me. You saw what I did, didn't you? Tread lightly, daughter, or you will suffer the same fate! Understand?"  
"Yes, Daddy," a petrified Eve replied, "I understand." He took his daughter's hand and pulled her all the way to the carriage.

10 years later...

"Where the hell is my coat box?" Evelyn yelled to herself. She started rampaging throughout her new apartment; unsure of where to look with piles of boxes. She found the box labeled 'Coats' and started rummaging through it. Evelyn scrambled through her pocket of one coat and pulled out a note, the very one she had written at 5 years old. She reread the last sentence over and over and remembered that it had been exactly 10 years since her mother died.  
She placed the note down on her coffee table and, in a daze, plopped down on her mushroom chair. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. She was amazed by how much time has passed. To her, it felt like only yesterday that she was being taken care of by her father. That is, of course, if you count being screamed and lashed at being 'taken care of'.  
Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. _Probably the neighbors welcoming me into the apartment complex, _she thought.Without looking out the peephole, she carelessly opened the door. She was astonished, yet enraged to see that it was not a neighbor, but her father.  
Trying to keep her anger under control, something her father could never do, she replied, "Father? What brings you to my apartment door?"  
"Hello, Evelyn. We need to talk. Won't you welcome me in?" he replied.  
"I shouldn't...but I will make an exception this time." She replied cautiously.  
He walked inside and looked around her apartment. The walls were a bland white, all of her possessions were in boxes, and the only furniture she had was a single recliner with a side table.  
Eve pulled up a kitchen chair and sat down in it. Pointing to the recliner, she calmly asked, "Won't you sit down?" He did so, and fell back in the chair.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Eve asked.  
"It's... it's about us, Evelyn." He replied.  
She questioned, "What about us?"  
"You do know what today is, correct?"  
"Yes. How could I forget?" A long, awkward silence passed when, finally, Eve broke the ice. "Why did you do it, Father?"  
He was taken aback by her question, but then responded, "I...can't quite remember anymore."  
Evelyn berated him with questions. "You can't remember! What the hell is your problem? Oh, let's see...which fake alibi will you enthrall me with today? The one where Mom cheats on you?****Or how about the one where you two couldn't get along and started fighting? Or how about the motive called 'truth', Father? The truth that to lose your only daughter to someone you hate where I would have been raised to hate you would have driven you mad, so you kidnap me and make me live with you, so I wouldn't hate you? Guess what, Father? I still hate you!"  
"That's enough, Evelyn!" He shot back. "Now listen to me-"  
"No, you listen to me!" She stood up and screamed. "I don't ever have to put up with all of your lies! You owe me the truth! And before you open your mouth to make one more smart-ass comment, answer this! If you loved me so much, why did you whip me and yell at me when I lived with you? You're my father. You're supposed to love me and protect me from the dangers of the world, but you never did that! Admit it! You never even loved me! Answer me!"  
"I don't have to answer myself to you; not now, not ever!" He shot out of the chair and made his way to the door, but before he did, he made one final comment. "But the one thing I will tell you is that I really love you. Please, can you forgive me for what I did to you?"  
"Not now, not ever." She mocked. "If you died tomorrow, I wouldn't even care! In fact, I'd rejoice! Now, get out! I hate you!"  
He sighed and walked right out of the door, and out of his daughter's life.

3 days later

Evelyn was almost moved in. She had left a box at her father's, which she was on her way to get. As she arrived at the door of Nightmare Castle, she felt a strange peacefulness, but ignored it and knocked on the door.  
Her father's private nurse (whom Evelyn often contemplated whether she was something more than that) answered. "Why are you here?" the nurse questioned.  
"I'm here to get my last box, and then I'll finally be away from this hellhole." Eve responded.  
"Oh. It'll be quite lonely without you here."  
"Well, at least my father will be here for you..." Eve said, and then quickly added, "In case he falls ill, of course."  
"I knew what you meant. He won't be falling ill anymore, though."  
Suddenly, Eve felt a pang of fear. "What do you mean by 'anymore'?"  
"Oh... I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but... he fell severely ill last night. I tried to save him, but there was nothing I could do... I'm sorry Evelyn, but he's gone." She answered staidly. A long silence passed between the two digimon when, finally, Eve spoke up.  
"Thank you for that dismal bit of news. I'm sorry to leave you in your time of need, but I must be on my way." Evelyn went to her room and grabbed the last box, then walked out the doors of the castle. Evelyn turned to face the nurse. "Although, I have but one question for you."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you love my father?"  
"Um..." She was startled, but quickly replied, "I cared for him, but I was never in love with him."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Eve lied. She waved goodbye, and thought, _Father's gone? Hmph, the kaisha had it coming. _(A/N: A kaisha is basically what my friend and I call someone you hate with every fiber of your body.)

Later...  
Eve sifted through her boxes; trying to decorate her room. She plopped onto her bed and started thinking about what she had heard the nurse tell her earlier. _I can't believe he's gone. I mean, I saw him 3 days ago, and he seemed just fine. Actually, I didn't know how he felt. I was too busy yelling at him. Then again, he deserved it. He hurt me so much... did he think I was just gonna take it? And yet... _Eve got up, grabbed her newest box, and dumped it onto her bed, which mostly consisted of her clothes. When she got to the bottom of the pile, there was a note. Curiously, she picked it up and recognized the note in her father's handwriting. It read:

**To my dear Evelyn,  
My time is limited. Words cannot express how horrible I feel at this present moment; physically and mentally. So, in conjunction with that, I will be brief. You wanted to know the truth. So, that's what you get: the truth.  
First of all, I regret to inform you that you were correct in your race to find out the reason why I killed your mother. I was, in fact, worried that if I did lose you to your mother, she would turn you against me. And so, in a fit of blind rage, I killed her. Mind you that it was not my proudest moment. Call it idiocy, call me incapacitated, but whatever you do, don't say that I did it to make your life a living hell.  
Second, you mentioned something about why I used to hurt you. I loved both you and your mother. Unfortunately, your mother and I started fighting about... things. Apparently; she blamed me for cheating on her, which I can honestly say that I didn't do. She said, that to get back at me, she would take away everything I ever loved (A.K.A. you) I despised her for even thinking that, and I simply loathed her when she actually followed through. That was why I wasn't there when you got home for school on your first day. You're the spitting image of your mother, so when I finally had you in my custody, I started to despise you as well. I admit that I was horrible to you and I am sorry. I know we can never get back all of those years that I had so selfishly lost.  
The final curtain is closing on the stage that is my life. So, remember this, dear Evelyn: I love you very much. Farewell, dear daughter.**

Evelyn was in tears at the end of the note. _Father loved me all along? _ Evelyn walked over to her bookshelf, note in hand, and got out her family album; carefully placing the note between two empty pages in the back of the book. Suddenly, she remembered the note on the coffee table and wanted to place it into the album as well. She ran out to the coffee table and started reading it on the way back to her room.  
Regarding the last sentence, Evelyn thought, _If only it could happen..._ Then her mind shifted to the sentence prior: **_Even though Mommy may hate him, she taught me to never hate anyone, so even though he hurt Mommy and she hates him, I don't hate him._**   
Sobbing, Evelyn said to no one, "I don't hate you, Father. I'm sorry that I ever said that I did hate you. I wasn't serious when I said that if you died, I wouldn't care. I'm so sorry for ever saying that... I love you, Dad.

BL13- So...yeah... I told you it was weird... Anyways, you know the drill. R&R... BL13 out!


End file.
